One Piece - The Adventures of Team Sabo!
by Waterlaw7
Summary: This story follows the adventures of Sabo, Koala, and my OC. From the time Sabo arrives on Baltigo, to when he gains a special power. He will experience both joy and loss, but that's what his friends are for. How will he tip the scales between the World Government and the Revolutionary Army? Read to find out! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings everyone! Chaotiki here with a whole new story! This idea came into my head after I rewatched the Marineford Arc. I had an idea for a new ability that I thought would be really cool to see, I made an OC to utilize that ability. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **I do not own One Piece**

 **All rights belong to their respective owners.**

On the Grand Line, there was an island that belonged to a special group of people. This group of people were called the Revolutionary Army. Their ultimate goal is to take down the World Government, the rulers of the world. The island that their base of operations is located is called Baltigo. It is an island with many rock pillars and the ground covered in snow.

The leader of the Revolutionary Army is a man named Monkey D. Dragon. The man in question was currently looking out from a balcony, facing east. His long black hair swayed in the strong wind and he looked to be concentrating hard, since his eyes were squinted, making the tattoo on the left side of his face move. He turned to look at the door which had opened behind him.

A yellow fishman with long white hair and a moustache wearing a brown jacket with black pants and sandals nodded at Dragon.

"The boy has just woken up. His injuries are still healing, but the doctor says that he should be fine in about a week" the fishman told his leader.

Dragon nodded and turned back to the east. "Thank you for informing me, Hack. Once he is fully recovered, you can begin his training. I sense a fire in the boy that I have not seen in any of our previous trainees. All except maybe Reo" Dragon said to the fishman.

Hack hummed in agreement and went back to his previous business, leaving Dragon alone once more.

The boy, who Dragon saved from the waters near the Goa Kingdom, was from a noble family. But the boy obviously hated being a noble, going as far as to say that he felt imprisoned in his own home. The boy, who had been sailing away from the kingdom was shot by a Celestial Dragon, simply because 'he was in the way'. Dragon clenched his fist at the audacity of those self entitled fools. Dragon had managed to save the boy before he drowned.

Dragon thought back to the boy he mentioned earlier, Reo. He had a similar story to the boy Dragon rescued, but instead of being shot by a Celestial Dragon, the island that the boy lived on was destroyed by the World Government for supporting a group of pirates.

The pirates themselves had done nothing to damage the island, but once the Marines discovered that the islands' people were housing said pirates, they gave no mercy. They set fire to the houses, killing both pirates and civilians. Reo's family managed to escape, albeit just barely.

The boy's father had died during the fire, and his mother died shortly after the Revolutionaries found them on their small sailing vessel, desperately hanging on to life. Reo who had inherited his mother's silver hair and fair skin, along with his father's dark eyes was a resilient one. He adapted to the training fairly quickly. The officers believed this was his way of dealing with the loss of his parents. He trained harder than any of the children they had found.

'Those two may be the strongest recruits that we have trained in a long time' Dragon thought. 'With their similar pasts and hatred for the World Government, they'll become close friends' Dragon smiled, thinking of his son, who he had left back at his home island.

 _In the infirmary_ …

Sabo woke up with a throbbing pain in his head. He clutched his head and struggled to look around at the white room. He noticed other people, both children and adults getting their injuries treated. He had no idea what exactly was going on, but he knew he didn't like it.

"I see that you've woken up" said a voice to Sabo's left. He was startled when he was met with a yellow man who looked a lot like a fish. He was also surprised that he wore the same clothes as a human. The fishman tried to give him a smile, but Sabo quickly turned away.

"There's no need to be afraid. My name is Hack, a fishman. You're in the infirmary on our island, Baltigo. It's on the Grand Line" the fishman said to the boy.

"T-the Grand Line? Isn't that where all the pirates go?" Sabo asked. He had a vague memory of someone telling him that before, but his head hurt when he tried to think back further.

Hack chuckled and sat down on the chair next to Sabo's bed. "Yes I suppose it is where all the pirates go. They all dream of becoming Pirate King and becoming famous" Sabo flinched slightly when Hack said 'Pirate King', but he couldn't figure out why.

Sabo somehow remembered his own name when Hack asked him for it. He asked Hack what what happen once he healed, and Hack shrugged.

"You can either train here and become a Revolutionary, or you can go home" Hack told him. Sabo again jumped, but at the mention of 'home' he grew angry.

"No, I refuse to go back there!" he exclaimed, startling the fishman. Sabo didn't know why, but he knew that home was the last place he wanted to be right now.

Hack nodded, remembering what Dragon had said about the boy's circumstances and stood up. "Alright then, once you're injuries have healed in about a week, you'll join the rest of the people in your age group in combat training. Until then, get some rest and I'll get you some food" Hack told him. Sabo nodded and lay back down, staring at the ceiling.

Just like Hack said, Sabo was back on his feet in a week and was ready to begin training. He followed one of the older members outside, where about a fifty people his age were currently practicing fighting techniques. Hack was at the front instructing them all.

"Put your backs into it!" Hack yelled, and the trainees went faster. He noticed Sabo behind him and looked to address him. "Good, you're here Sabo. Fall in with the rest and just do what they do" he told him. Sabo joined in and started to practice with the rest of the group.

After a while, Sabo got bored and asked Hack if he could train by himself. Hack pondered the question and agreed. "But I want you to have at least one partner. Reo, get over here!" Hack yelled. A boy with spiky silver hair with a small fringe on the left side stepped forward.

He was a similar height to Sabo and their eyes met with the same determination. Reo wore a simple white shirt with a maroon short sleeved jacket over it and black cargo pants and boots. "This is Reo. Reo, meet Sabo. From now on, you will be sparring partners, got it?"

Both boys nodded and went to an empty part of the training ground and stood across from each other.

"So what's your story?" Reo asked. Sabo shrugged and told him about what happened with the Celestial Dragon and his ship. All of this he got from Dragon.

Reo nodded and got into a stance. "I'm from the West Blue, but the World Government destroyed my village along with my parents. I'm going to make them pay one day. But for that to happen I have to get stronger! Let's do this, Sabo!" he yelled with a grin.

Sabo returned the gesture and both boys ran toward each other. Reo started with a right hook, but Sabo easily blocked it and returned with a right hook of his own. Reo dodged and swung with his left and hit Sabo in the chest. Sabo stumbled, but quickly brought his right leg up and hit Reo on the side. Reo winced but did not back down.

An hour had passed and both boys were lying on the ground, sweating and panting. "You're pretty good, where did you learn to fight like that?" Reo asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I just remembered how I used to move when I'm being attacked I guess. I can't really remember much from before I got here" Sabo answered.

A bell rung, signaling that it was time for lunch. Reo stood up and dusted off his pants. He held out a hand to Sabo who was still sitting down.

"Same time tomorrow?" he asked with a smile. Sabo smiled back while pulling himself up with Reo's hand. "You can bet on it, Reo!" Both boys laughed and went to get their lunch.

3 years had passed since that day, and both boys had grown in strength, but they also formed a close bond with each other. When they turned 13, Dragon said that they would both be training under him, since Hack didn't anything else to teach them.

A year after that, a girl named Koala arrived on Baltigo. She was a former slave who worked for the World Nobles, and she still had some residual fear of being punished from her time as a slave. She had been rescued by a fishman named Fisher Tiger and was brought in by his crew, the Sun Pirates. She left her island to join the army when she was 14.

Reo and Sabo both understood how it felt to be treated poorly by the World Nobles, and they quickly became friends with Koala. They also liked her because she had a talent for Fishman Karate and quickly became one of the best fighters in the class.

Four years after meeting Koala, all three of them formed a team with Hack as their advisor. They were to go to the island of Merro and defeat the army there in order to rescue a group of civilians and some Revolutionaries who had gotten captured.

Koala and Hack, along with some other soldiers were currently hiding in a trench, being bombarded with cannon fire and gunfire from the enemy on the fortress walls.

"We can't get close! What happened to the forces we sent in earlier?!" Hack demanded. Bullets and cannonballs continued to rain down on them, making them unable to move.

Koala's Den-Den Mushi suddenly started ringing and she answered it. "Reo and I will handle it! Just be ready when that gate comes down!" Sabo's voice shouted through the snail. Before anyone could respond, the snail shut off. They all complained that they were too rash.

Reo and Sabo jumped out of the trench and ran for the iron gate. They had both grown taller, but kept the same overall appearance and clothing. The only difference is that Sabo carried a metal pipe with him, while Reo carried a katana on his back, the hilt being a hexagon.

They both dodged the incoming fire with their Haki and made it to the door. Sabo spread his fingers out and covered them in armament, turning them a shiny black color. He easily broke down the gate and rushed inside. The enemy soldiers quickly began to fire at them.

"I'll take the right, you take the left!" Reo shouted with a grunt of approval from Sabo. He engaged with a large number of the soldiers, but they instantly went down when Reo got close to them. Reo moved left and right, punching and kicking at the soldiers and throwing them into each other. Soon enough, the rest of the Revolutionaries made it in and looked for the captives.

Sabo had disappeared and Reo assumed he was looking for a way to destroy the base. He defeated the last soldier just as the captives came storming out from their cells, evacuating the fortress. Reo calmly walked out and stood next to Koala.

A few minutes later, the whole fortress crumbled to the ground, and out came Sabo without a scratch on him. He smiled at his team but frowned at Koala's pout.

"You two really need to stop rushing in so recklessly! What if we didn't know what you guys were planning? You could have been overwhelmed with no way of getting reinforcements!"

Reo chuckled and patted her on the head. "That's why we have you with us right? There's no way you would leave us hanging, right Koala?" he asked. She just turned away from him with a look of irritation. This caused Reo to roll his eyes. "I thought you were supposed to be the older one" This got a shout of annoyance from Koala, and both Reo and Sabo burst into laughter.

Hack came up to them saying that they were to go back to Baltigo once all the civilians were sent home. After that, they would get the details for their next assignment. Sabo asked if they could eat first, to which Koala chopped him on the head, and Reo shaking his head.

 **So what do you guys think? Sorry if it feels rushed, there isn't really a lot that goes on between Sabo's training and when he attacks the fortress. What do you guys think of Reo? What Devil Fruit ability do you think I used for him? Tell me your ideas! Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to The Adventures of Team Sabo! Last time, Sabo started to train with the Revolutionary Army on Baltigo. He met Reo and Koala and they have formed a team that goes on various missions for the organization. Keep reading to see where journey takes them!**

After they had finished dropping off the civilians to their respective islands, Team Sabo traveled back to Baltigo to get some rest for their next mission.

It took them three days to bring everyone home, so Team Sabo was very anxious to get some sleep on solid ground. Reo flopped down on his bed with a loud groan.

"I hope we get at least a two day break. It took us a whole week to break into that fortress and then to bring all the prisoners back home. I need a vacation" Reo said, taking off his boots.

Sabo laughed as he placed his hat on a nearby desk. The barracks where they slept was coed, so you had males and females walking around, sleeping, training, or just hanging out. Koala was out teaching a class about the basics of Fishman Karate along with Hack.

"I think we could all use one. If we're lucky, Dragon will think we've done enough for now and let us have a short break" Sabo said.

Reo and Sabo used the next few hours to just talk about random things until Koala came back from her class and told them that Dragon wanted to see them all.

They were now assembled in front of the leader of the Army, Dragon. To most he would look very intimidating due to his long black hair and large tattoo on his face. But the team was already very acquainted with the man, and so felt comfortable in his presence.

"Good, you're all here. Good work on getting those prisoners out safely and destroying that base. As for your reward, you'll have a week off to do whatever you feel like. Just remember that rules about keeping your identity hidden alright? I'll go over what you'll be doing after your break" said Dragon.

"We've recently received reports that the Warlord Crocodile has been seen in the country known as Alabasta. He has been seen taking out pirates that try to threaten the kingdom, and as such he has become a hero in the eyes of the people. But as you may know, Crocodile has a frozen bounty of 81 million. I doubt he would have a sudden change of heart"

Sabo raised his hand and Dragon nodded at him to ask his question.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do about him? From what I've heard so far, he hasn't done anything wrong" Sabo asked.

Dragon grunted and proceeded to answer his question."That is a very valid question, Sabo. You see, a few months after Crocodile was seen in Alabasta, a criminal organization called Baroque Works has surfaced. That coupled with Crocodile behaving strangely can't be coincidence" he explained.

"So I'm guessing that Crocodile is using his image as hero in Alabasta as a cover for his criminal activity? If the people of Alabasta think he's a good guy, they would never suspect a thing" Reo surmised. Dragon nodded in approval while Koala raised her hand to ask a question.

"Would this be an undercover mission, then? To find out what Crocodile is intending to do within the kingdom of Alabasta and to expose him to the World Government?" she asked.

Dragon resisted the urge to smile at the girl's keen observation and nodded. "Yes Koala, that is exactly what your mission is. I want one of you to infiltrate Baroque Works and act as a spy to give us information that we can use to tarnish the World Government's reputation if they try to cover it up. The people of Alabasta deserve to know what goes on in their country"he said.

The three teens looked at each other, silently deciding who would be the one to go on the mission to infiltrate the organization. After several minutes of debate, Reo stepped forward and bowed his head. "I will be the one to infiltrate Baroque Works. I will not fail in my mission!"

Dragon smirked and told Reo to stand up. "Very well then, Reo. After you've returned from your break, you will be dropped off at Alabasta in order to join Baroque Works. We will have some of our allies fabricate some stories about you, so that you'll get Crocodile's attention and get recruited. Koala and Sabo will be on standby and come to your aid should you need it"

Reo nodded in understanding and the three of them were dismissed. They had spent about an hour discussing the details of the mission, so the three of them were now debating where they would go for their 'vacation'. Koala suggested an island known for its beaches, and the boys agreed.

The next day Team Sabo boarded their ship, the Dragon's Claw, and set sail toward an island known as Umbrella Island. It was given this name due to the large number of beach umbrellas covering the large beaches. It was protected by a Marine base about 10 miles away.

They docked the ship and made their way to an empty spot near the ocean. Koala and Sabo both immediately got into the water, splashing around. Reo on the other decided to go exploring in the many caves close to the beach. He was only wearing a pair of red swim trunks with black sandals. He found it hard to see inside the cave, but kept on going deeper.

'This cave sure is big' Reo thought. Suddenly, his foot slipped and he went rolling down a slope, hitting a rock wall making him grunt in pain. He hissed and went to look at his injury and found that it was just a small scrape. Reo cursed and looked for a way out.

He looked to his right and his eyes widened in shock. A medium sized object shaped like a pear was nestled in between two rocks. Reo walked closer to inspect it, but was startled by the skeleton that was only a few inches away from the fruit. It had its hand reaching out, as if to grab the fruit. 'He must have fell down here and died before he could eat the fruit' Reo guessed.

A bag was at the skeleton's side, slightly opened. This ignited Reo's curiosity, and he picked it up quickly, trying not to disturb the skeleton. He reached in and pulled out a small knife, a bottle of whiskey, and a piece of paper with something written on it.

Reo unfolded the paper and tried to read it. Since it was very dark, Reo decided to leave the whiskey and knife and used the bag to carry the fruit. He instantly knew it was a Devil Fruit since it had the trademark swirl pattern across its surface.

Deciding that it was time to leave, Reo closed his eyes and tried to use his senses to find his way out. Using his Observation Haki, he could 'see' a series of tunnels that lead up to a hole at the top of the cave. Taking it as his best bet, Reo followed the tunnels and soon enough he had escaped the cave. He took a quick peek at the Devil Fruit and wondered what power it held.

He returned to Sabo and Koala who had exited the water and were wondering where he went. "I was out exploring the caves. But look at what I found!" he exclaimed, opening the bag slightly to show them the red fruit. Sabo and Koala gasped in shock at the discovery.

"That's a Devil Fruit, isn't it? It could give you a super cool ability! Or a really lame one" Sabo explained. Reo hoped that it was a cool power, since he didn't want to lose the ability to swim while having a useless power to replace that ability.

Reo decided that he would worry about it later, so he put the fruit away and dove into the water and began to swim while he still could. After a few hours of fun on Umbrella Island, Team Sabo went to one of the hotels on the island and stayed for the night.

The next morning, Team Sabo set sail back to Baltigo. Upon arriving, Reo presented the Devil Fruit to Dragon for some confirmation.

"Yes that is definitely a Devil Fruit, Reo. But once you eat it, you will lose the ability to swim and make the seas your enemy" Dragon warned him.

Reo knew the risks and prepared himself to consume the fruit. Koala and Sabo were there to assist just in case. He steeled his nerves and took a bite of the fruit with his eyes closed. A foul taste filled his mouth as he chewed and after he swallowed, he felt like he was going to vomit.

"Holy crap, that tasted nasty!" he exclaimed, trying to get rid of the horrible taste in his mouth. The fruit in his hand soon turned into a rotten version of what it once was, and Reo chose to just throw it away.

"So do you know what power you got?" Sabo asked. Reo closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on activating his new powers. He could feel his left arm tingling, and when he opened his eyes, his arm had become a blue bird's wing, and he could feel hear a crackling sound like electricity.

"Wow, that's a wing! You must have eaten a Zoan fruit!" Koala exclaimed. Reo was about to reply, when he suddenly got the name of his fruit in his mind.

"Mythical Zoan: Tori Tori no Mi: Model Thunderbird" Reo said in a whisper. Koala and Sabo looked at him with a confused face. "It's the name of the fruit. I'm a thunderbird Zoan user" Reo explained.

"Well good luck with your new powers, Reo. I'm sure that you will put them to great use" Dragon said. Reo nodded and asked Koala and Sabo if they could help him train with his fruit before he went on his mission of infiltrating Baroque Works.

Once they made it outside, Reo stood across from Sabo and Koala and tried to transform. He started off with making his arms wings and continued from there. His legs morphed into bird legs with four talons on each foot. His body changed into that of a bird, with electric blue feathers and his head shifted into a long neck with a white beak, and eyes that resembled a hawk's. He had a long tail that split into four sections with two longer tails with a single feather each at the end. He was about ten feet tall in this form, easily dwarfing his friends.

"Looks good, Reo! How about we try and see what you can do?" Sabo asked. Reo nodded and flapped his wings and managed to get airborne. When he got to a comfortable altitude, he gave Sabo a nod, and the both them moved toward each other.

Not knowing what his abilities were in this form, Reo was easily knocked to the ground by Sabo, making him transform back into his human form.

He rubbed his head where he landed and groaned. "Looks like we have a lot of work to do" he said. Koala and Sabo both understood and they used the rest of their break to train Reo's powers to get him ready for his mission.

Finally a week had passed, and Reo was ready to start his mission. Team Sabo was given an Eternal Pose to Alabasta, and they set sail to the desert island. They docked at the port in Nanohana and said their farewells. Reo had a simple backpack with clothes and of course his sword and log pose.

He promised Sabo and Koala that he would return safely and that they would go back to being a team soon. He waved as his friends departed and turned to look at the vast deserts that covered the island. He decided that he would ask around for any information about Crocodile he could find and go from there. It was going to be a hard mission, but a worthy one.

 **So Reo has started on his mission in Alabasta and is now trying to figure out what Crocodile is up to! Will his mission to infiltrate Baroque Works succeed? Who will he meet along the way I wonder? Come back next chapter to find out! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**How is everyone? Welcome back to ATS! Last time, Reo made it to Alabasta, where he began his mission to infiltrate the organization Baroque Works. How will get recruited, and who will he meet along the way? Keep reading to find out! Enjoy :D**

Reo was currently walking through the marketplace in Nanohana. It had been two days since he had arrived in the country, and yet there was still no sign of any criminal activity. He had rented a room at a nearby inn and spent the last two days searching for clues. So far, he had grown irritated that the apparent criminal organization had yet to show their faces to him.

He was walking through an alleyway when a hand, or rather several hands pulled him into another alley. Reo quickly regained his bearings and gripped the sword on his back. Standing in front of him was a woman with tan skin, black hair, and blue eyes. She wore a skimpy cowgirl outfit including the hat with a dark blue skirt.

Reo's eyes hardened when all she did was give him a smile. She was obviously trying to make it seem as if she was weaker than he thought she was.

"Hello there. Am I correct in assuming that you are Reo, the one who has stolen treasure from several well known pirate crews on the Grand Line?" she asked. Reo quietly nodded in response to what he guessed to be the story that Dragon was talking about.

"What if I am? What's it to you?" he asked, his hand still on the hilt of his sword. He had no way of knowing if this woman was part of Baroque Works, or if she worked for some other underground gang.

"You can call me Miss All Sunday. I work for a company called Baroque Works. We've been trying to make our company larger by recruiting skilled people like you" she explained. The hands that had grabbed Reo had disappeared, probably a Devil Fruit, he thought.

"What do I get in return for providing my aid to you people?" Reo asked. He had to make it seem as if he was still on edge, even though he knew he would accept anyway.

"You will be given a seat of power from our leader, Mr. 0. He plans to make a new world order once we've accomplished our main goal" Reo wanted to ask what this main goal was, but he was tired of stalling. "A seat of power huh? Being able to do whatever I want… I'm in" he told her. Miss All Sunday smiled, and a piece of paper flew toward him, which he caught.

"That is the location where you will meet your new partner. All of our employees have a partner and a code name. Your new codename will be Mr.12. Usually, you have to work your way up to get that designation, but your reputation has more than proven your qualifications".

Reo looked down to read the piece of paper which had the name of the island on it. Whiskey Peak was written on the paper in fancy handwriting. He looked up to ask her where exactly the island was, but when he did Miss All Sunday was nowhere to be found.

Before he made his way to Whiskey Peak, Reo decided to report his findings to Dragon and after that he would find a ship he could use to sail to said island. He walked back to the inn and took the Den Den Mushi out of his bag. It was a yellow snail with a gray shell and it had the same menacing look and tattoo that Dragon had. Den Den Mushi always copied their owners look. The snail rang for a few seconds before it connected with the Revolutionary leader.

"I've just been accepted into Baroque Works. They're sending me to Whiskey Peak to meet my partner. Their leader is named Mr.0, and his second in command is a woman named Miss All Sunday. All the high ranking members seem to share this manner of giving codemanes to each other and not knowing the identities of their partners. I will report back with new information soon" Reo told the snail. It took a few seconds for Dragon to respond.

"Excellent work, Reo. This information is vital in that it will help us expose Crocodile and the World Government, and even help Alabasta. We await your future reports. Dragon out" with that, the call ended, and the snail closed its eyes falling asleep.

Reo walked down to the harbor in order to get a ship in which to sail to Whiskey Peak. The Revolutionary Army had given him a large sum of money to purchase supplies. But once that money ran out, he would have to find his own way of making more.

He walked along the pier, looking for anyone selling a ship. He found a man struggling against a group of thugs. They all had evil grins on their faces, and they had knives pointed at the man.

"Please, I beg of you! I must get back to my daughter as soon as possible. She will die without this medicine!" he cried, in his hand a small bag.

"Give us all your money first old man, and we'll think about it" said the leader. Reo decided to step in and quietly took out one of the thugs holding the man. The other thugs became confused as to what happened.

""Who the hell are you?!" demanded the leader. Reo chose not to speak as he continued to take out the thugs one by one. The leader charged at him with his knife drawn, but Reo kicked it out of his hand and pointed his sword at the leader's face.

"I want you to leave this man alone, got that? Or else this sword will find a nice home inside your face" Reo warned him. The lead thug quickly nodded in fear as he and his comrades ran away from the Revolutionary. Reo turned to the man and helped him up.

"Thank you so much, young man! I am forever in your debt. What can I do to repay you?" the man asked.

"If you have a ship I could borrow, that would be nice. I'll bring it back in one piece, don't worry" Reo said. The man understood and pointed at a ship that was about the size of a caravel. It had simple white sails and it seemed to be in good condition.

Reo thanked the man and walked up to the boat. He climbed up the ladder and inspected the deck. It was freshly cleaned judging by the shine, and it had a good amount of rations stored. He untied the ship from the dock, and he was off to Whiskey Peak.

After he had received the card from Miss All Sunday, Reo bought a map of the Grand Line from a shop in the marketplace. Whiskey Peak was not that far from the entrance to the Grand Line at Reverse Mountain. He wondered how sturdy a caravel could be on this dangerous sea, but he decided to put his faith in the old man's ship.

He estimated that it would take about a week to reach Whiskey Peak from Alabasta, if the speed at which he was going continued. Being on a ship by himself got boring very quickly. Practicing his Devil Fruit power seemed like a good way to pass the time.

He transformed into his full animal form and flew above the ship. Flying would have been a lot faster than sailing, but then he wouldn't be able to know where he was going. Reo took a few hours to practice some techniques that he could use in his thunderbird form.

He discovered that he could shoot the feathers from his wings and have them rain down on an enemy. They were all electrically charged, adding to the damage someone received. Running out of feathers didn't seem to be a problem, but aiming them was another story. He could shoot down at an opponent, but he couldn't figure out how to shoot straight across from him.

More hours of practice showed that by using just one wing and sweeping it across his body, he could shoot straight ahead even while flying forward. The amount of feathers he could shoot was reduced, but he figured that he could just each wing consecutively.

By the time he was done practicing, the sun had already gone down a bit and the sky was starting to change color. Reo ate some of the rations that were stored and lit a candle so he could see in the darkness. He spotted an island to the west and decided to dock there for the night. The island was called Shooting Star, and he could see why.

The sky was clear of any clouds, and the stars seemed to shine a lot brighter than normal. True to its name, Reo even saw a couple of shooting stars. Sleeping right on the deck seemed to be comfortable enough, because a few minutes into stargazing, he dozed off.

Reo was suddenly awoken by a kick to his side. He rolled over and jumped to his feet, getting into a fighting stance. He was met with a girl pointing a pistol in his direction. She had a white shirt with blue trim and she had gray capris pants with brown sandals. She had long brown hair tied into a ponytail with her bangs framing her face. Her green eyes glared at Reo.

"Who the hell are you?" Reo demanded. He thought that the island was uninhabited, but he was clearly mistaken. He could see that she had scratches and bruises on her face and arms.

"My name is Arcana. If you would be so kind as to drop dead right now so I can take your ship, it would be appreciated. I have to be somewhere soon" she said.

Reo's brow rose in question as he got out of his stance. "You need a ship? I can take you there if you want. You look pretty beat up. If we were to fight, I doubt you could win" he told her. Arcana glared harder, the pistol in her hand vanishing in a flash of light, and now a rifle took its place. Reo got back on the defensive, not knowing what just happened.

"Don't underestimate me, bastard. I may be injured, but I can still kick your ass!" she shouted. Reo didn't want to get into any fights, so he tried to diffuse the tension. "I already told you I would help, right? I need to be somewhere soon too. I can drop you off if you want" he said.

He walked over to where the anchor was hanging over the ship, pulling it up. "Where is it that you need to go? Also, there's a medkit inside if you want to patch yourself up" Reo informed her.

"Why are you helping me?" Arcana asked, her rifle vanishing like her pistol. Reo shrugged as he let the sails down to catch the wind.

"I didn't want to get too tired before I meet up with my new employer. It would make a bad impression, you know?" he asked rhetorically. Arcana had found the medkit and was now bandaging her arm. "What did you run into for you to look that bad?" he asked.

"A pirate crew ambushed me and tried to capture me. Probably wanted to sell me to the auction house in Sabaody" she answered with disgust. "As if a weak pirate crew could take me down. I took them all out and stole their ship. Idiots didn't know how to take care of it, since I just barely managed to make it here last night" she told Reo.

"That's a pretty crazy story. Haven't seen a lot of people lately. Would have been pretty entertaining to go up against some pirates. By the way, where do you need to go?" Reo asked.

"An island called Whiskey Peak. I just got recruited by this new company called Baroque Works. Don't really care for the power thing, but if it means I get paid a ton, I'll take it" Arcana said.

Reo whipped his head around and gaped at her. "Baroque Works? I just got hired by them too. Though I have a different reason for wanting to join up with them" Reo replied.

Arcana looked up from her work in surprise. "Are you serious? You don't look like the type to join up with guys like them" Reo checked his Log Pose to see if they were still on the right course. Arcana asked him what his reason for joining was, and he took one more glance at the map.

"I work for the Revolutionary Army. We've already confirmed that the warlord Crocodile has set up a criminal organization in Alabasta and is planning to do something big. My job is to find out what that thing is, and hopefully help Alabasta. The Revolutionaries need as many allies as possible" he told her. Arcana just nodded and the pair sailed on in silence.

 **So I wasn't originally planning to make another OC, but I felt that Reo needed his own partner. So now the pair are sailing towards Whiskey Peak! What will they find there? Will we find out the secret behind Arcana's Devil Fruit? Come back next time!**


End file.
